


Pigtails

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Found family fic, Gen, courier and swindler don't die in this universe, cute oneshot, fix it fic sort of, giving the readers what should have happened at the end, they're somewhere in the middle of nowhere but they're surviving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Sister wants something from Brother.Brother does it for her because he loves her.(And that's all there is to it sometimes).
Relationships: Courier & Experiment 2502 | Brother (Akudama Drive), Experiment 2502 | Brother & Experiment 5557 | Sister (Akudama Drive), Experiment 2502 | Brother & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Kudos: 12





	Pigtails

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Request: so I noticed requests are open and I love your writing so this totally made my day!!😭 i'd like to request two akudama drive fics courier x swindler and sister cute domestic/family fic
> 
> and hacker x swindler ( I don’t have a particular scenario for this I just need more hacker x swindler in my life and preferably fluff !!)
> 
> thank you!!!

Sister pouted in front of Brother, her wide eyed gaze doing nothing but causing him to groan and roll his eyes dramatically at her. 

“What do you want,” he couldn’t help but grouse. After having been rescued by a pair of Akudama and running off to another area of Japan, he had become less uptight and became almost childish under the care of Swindler. Although he was still older and retained certain aspects of himself that had grown and flourished under heavy experimentation, he was still a child who liked to rile up his sister during a time of peace.

That didn’t mean she was going to lie down and take it.

“Brother!” She wailed cutely. Brother didn’t budge from his spot on the couch, only choosing to flip through a couple pages of a book that he had taken from somewhere. “Come on, you have to do something for me before Courier and Swindler come home!”

Brother continued to rifle through the pages of the novel that he was reading as if he were looking for something in particular. He may have given off the air that he was busy, but Sister knew better. Marching up to his side on the couch, Sister grabbed the book by the spine and placed it on a low table. At that point, Brother knew that he had no choice but to look up and finally grace his sister with the attention that she was craving.

He raised a brow (a habit that he may or may not have acquired from Courier—not like he would ever admit that) and asked, “Well?”

“Come on! You have to help me with my hair!”

This time, the look that Brother shot her was something closer to confusion rather than sly mischief. 

“But your hair already looks nice?”

Sister rolled her eyes before crossing the threshold of the room to grab what appeared to be an old, dusty children’s book from the table. When she finally reached her brother, Sister pointed at one of the faded illustrations. There, Brother saw that he was looking at what appeared to be a young girl dressed in frills and a crown atop her head. 

“You want me to give you a crown?”

Sister growled a little under her breath before she plopped beside her brother. 

“No! I want to get those pigtails! Doesn’t it look cute and pretty!”

“Because…”

Sister looked at him like he had grown three heads when he asked for further explanation. Perhaps he had. No one really knew what the scientists had done to him and his sister, but no one wanted to delve too deep into that.

“I want to surprise Swindler and um…” She looked askance, her pale features quickly heating up with a flame of embarrassment. Concerned now, Brother placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Although it had been a while since the events in Kanto and Kansai, they were still as close as ever. If Sister was hurting, then Brother made sure to get rid of whatever harmed her in the first place. 

“What’s wrong,” he whispered.

“I want… I want to be cute and pretty just like Swindler too?”

Brother could have said many things. 

He could have said that Sister had nothing to worry about. He could have said that she was just as cute as Swindler, if not more. He could have said that looks weren’t everything. 

However, he did none of those things.

Instead, Brother placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead and motioned for her to sit with her back to him. In smooth, deft movements, Brother parted her hair with ease—as if he had put her hair into pigtails before. Her hair was long and silky—courtesy of Swindler and Courier’s uncanny ability to find hygiene products in an area that could only be best described as a wasteland. Using ties from Sister’s proffered hand, he twisted and pulled and patted down the hair. 

It wasn’t perfect, he couldn’t help but think with guilt but—

“Oh my! You two look so adorable!” Swindler’s voice greeted them from the doorway. 

At that moment, both siblings jumped up from the couch and greeted their foster parents. 

As Swindler marveled over Sister’s new hairdo, Courier ruffled Brother’s hair before handing him a new novel to read. 

It was… it was nice, Brother couldn’t help but think. 


End file.
